


Limerence

by Azriver



Category: DMRW - Fandom
Genre: DMRW, M/M, 德罗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriver/pseuds/Azriver
Summary: Cp：德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱设定：战争 私设如山*Limerence：心理学名词，指痴迷于某人。这种情感通常是不由自主的，并且极度渴望对方的回应。





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱  
> 设定：战争 私设如山
> 
> *Limerence：心理学名词，指痴迷于某人。这种情感通常是不由自主的，并且极度渴望对方的回应。

01.  
“嘿！罗恩，很高兴你能及时赶上队伍，我们正准备扎营。”  
罗恩卸下灰尘仆仆的披风，面容有些疲倦。他们小分队刚结束了最终的善后工作，确保这片区域不再留存苟延残喘的食死徒。  
“你们这些肮脏的、愚蠢的家伙，不准乱碰我的东西——”不远处的帐篷传来冰冷而愤怒的声音。  
罗恩挑起一边眉头，用口型轻声询问:“怎么了？”  
“刚从苏尼转移的，真不知道魔法部为什么要我们保护这些娇生惯养的、毫无用处的贵族——”  
罗恩拍了拍好友的肩膀，其实他能理解那些流亡贵族的抗拒——受军队保护的高级人员，都必须上缴魔杖，以此换取信任。但是对于一个巫师来说，魔杖等同于一半的生命，失去依托难免不安和恐惧。  
脏兮兮的帆布帐篷壁模糊地泄出一抹金色的轮廓，罗恩的脚步顿了顿不由好奇地凑近，想看得真切。  
那人的身影渐渐在眼底显露出来——铂金色的头发，苍白的皮肤，尖削的下巴，一套昂贵的墨绿色西装，白衬衫一直扣到喉咙，领边和袖口都别着闪闪发亮的徽章。他浅灰色的眼珠一转，视线落到自己身上，表情透露着嫌恶，像是打量一块皮鞋上的污渍。  
罗恩倒不是很在意，继续走上前，急剧缩短的距离让他发觉那人轻薄的嘴唇有些起皮。  
“需要些水吗？”罗恩刚说完就看见他脚边石板上一口没动的水——装水的碗又旧又破，不知道是泥地里哪根树枝变的，水应该和他们喝的一样是河水烧开的。怪不得他不愿意喝，也不愿意放低语气请求。  
罗恩等其他巫师走远了，才从自己的背包里翻出了一个小巧的金属杯，施了个清水如泉冲刷了一遍，然后杖尖在杯口一点，顿时充盈了干净的泉水。  
“这个杯子我没有用过，它太小了——你知道的，我们一向没有时间这么喝——”罗恩朝他笑了笑，将杯子递给他。罗恩的话的确没错，他们忙起来的时候随手捧起河水就能喝，并不能同贵族一般拘泥小节。  
马尔福沉默了会，长久的干涸最终让他伸出了手，慢条斯理地抿着杯口，让凉意润湿唇瓣、口腔以及喉道。  
罗恩又笑了笑。马尔福无法理解明明处于祸在旦夕的境地，为什么还会有人笑容那么多。  
他原本想孤身赶回威尔特郡，无奈他的父亲卢修斯·马尔福传来消息说整个英格兰西南片区已经沦陷为主要战场，要求他跟随魔法部的派遣军队，安全抵达伦敦后再另做打算。  
整个队伍行军速度不快，一边扫荡一边吸纳，他已经连续跋涉三天了，身体几近虚脱，不仅仅是缺水——他习惯于一日三餐都能享用家养小精灵提供的可口饭菜，饥饿使他稍稍失去了理智，变得更加暴躁易怒。  
马尔福翻翻眼睛，决定回帐篷里利用昏睡恢复体力。等他再次被饥饿逼醒，一面帆布壁外已经有火焰跳动起来，一道黑影在帐篷与火焰之间晃动，烤鲑鱼的香味诱人地飘来。  
“你醒了？需要些晚饭吗？”罗恩用树枝戳着柴火，看见马尔福掀开了帐篷门才抬起头轻声问道。  
马尔福不可置否地挑了挑眉，捡了个还算干净的地方坐下来。  
罗恩从背包里掏出用麻布包裹完好的、崭新的瓷盘和刀叉，将整条鱼装好后递给他:“我猜你们都习惯这样用餐——”  
马尔福毫不客气地接过，很快就传来了盘子上刀叉的叮当声——他实在饿极了，这算是三天以来他唯一能接受的食物。  
罗恩舔了舔下唇，似乎也饿了，又从背包里摸出一块干巴巴的面包。察觉到马尔福好奇又吃惊的目光，罗恩有些羞赧，鼓着腮帮子说道:“妈妈总是爱操心——她装太多东西了——”  
马尔福耸耸肩，放慢切鱼肉的速度，余光打量着安静啃面包的罗恩——和篝火一样灼烫的红发丝，水与火交融的蓝眼睛，白皙圆润的脸颊，星星点点的小雀斑。  
“我想我知道你，韦斯莱家的。但我不认识你——”他微微张了张嘴，停顿了会，“德拉科·马尔福。”  
罗恩盯着他看了半晌，嘴唇勾出一道若有似无的弧度:“罗恩，罗恩·韦斯莱。”  
这种感觉很奇怪，有人事无巨细地帮你打点，却不暴露一丝企图。或许只是期望让马尔福家日后能够在魔法部帮韦斯莱家提点一二？马尔福在心里估摸着，不知不觉对着罗恩出了神。  
“你也要来点吗？”罗恩被盯得有些不自在，脸颊发热。  
马尔福点了点头——其实他已经饱了，只不过是在找个台阶下。接过半块面包，干涩粗糙的口感让他皱起眉头，思索着能不能当面吐出来。  
“不太好吃是吧——”罗恩不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，突然想起什么似的从背包里翻找出一瓶棕酱抛给马尔福，“抹上这个味道会好些。”  
马尔福再也不会奇怪罗恩的背包里到底装了多少意想不到的东西。他简单处理了一下面包，终于能够勉强下咽。  
“你们家族是在苏格兰最北端？那里应该还没有被波及到，你怎么会掺和进这种颠沛的流亡里——糟糕的伙食，糟糕的帐篷，糟糕的日子。”  
“我不是来享受美味的食物、舒适的床铺或者安逸的生活的——”罗恩的声音很轻，他熠熠的眼底像一片温暖广渺的水域。“负担正义的负担，信仰众望的信仰，为了长久的、期盼的幸福，而作出短暂的、必要的战斗。”  
马尔福撇开了视线，没有再说话，因为尽管他理解却不认同。

02.  
暗色渲染着不安定的因素，它们蛰伏着，潜行着。  
罗恩守完上半夜，准备和下一个伙计换班，弥漫的雾气和突然的天昏地暗使他僵立住。罗恩觉得有一种钝刀子似的东西从脸上迅速划过，那力量把他撞向一旁，倒在一侧的灌木丛上，周遭不断传出树枝折断的声响。  
幸好盔甲护身咒挡住了咒语的大部分威力，不然断的很可能就是他的骨头。  
一道火焰噗地炸开在半空中，迅速坠落在马尔福所住的帐篷上，瞬间燃起滔天大火。罗恩瞪大了眼睛，跌跌撞撞地就要冲过去。  
“别找死，韦斯莱——”  
手臂被人一把拉住，罗恩不敢置信地看向就在眼前几英尺的人，惊讶地用眼神询问。  
“怎么说，感觉不对，就出来透透气——”马尔福心有余悸地环视四周混乱的场面。  
仍然有许多咒语噼里啪啦地从黑暗中朝他们射来，罗恩五道攻击咒里至少有一道能够击中皮肉发出闷响，可见食死徒的数量无法估计，他的心脏再度跳到了嗓子眼。  
一个食死徒猛地袭来，举起魔杖的瞬间罗恩也快速举起魔杖，带着马尔福后退。  
突然，脚下的感觉不一样了。罗恩和马尔福就这么纠缠在一起，滚落下覆盖着灌木丛的斜坡。  
罗恩的眼中，浓稠的夜幕与枯黄的枝丫不停旋转着。不过，他的手上仍旧紧抓着马尔福的手腕。  
罗恩的后脑勺重重撞到底部凸起的石头上，一时间他头晕眼花，什么也做不了。  
幽灵般的食死徒紧随其后，而罗恩却手心空空无力反抗——他的魔杖早就被甩飞出去了。  
“神锋无影！”一道像是绿色火苗的东西划开了那个食死徒的胸膛，他浑身流血地倒在泥地上不再动弹。  
“魔杖飞来！”马尔福的声音在不远处响起，罗恩的魔杖从一个漆黑的角落里飞到他的手上，他把它抛给了罗恩。  
马尔福在罗恩疑惑的眼神中收回那根不属于自己的魔杖，不甚满意地开口:“捡的，难用至极——”他表现得像是被针扎了一样甩了甩拿过魔杖的手。  
“谢谢——”罗恩低声说，“我们先离开这——”  
一丝丝凉意降落到地面，渐渐地雨势越来越急，越来越大，打在周围落叶覆盖的河岸上，打在黑暗中潺潺流淌的河水里。  
一个小时前的平静安和消失得无影无踪，好像从未有过一样。他们只是侥幸躲藏在恐怖阴影下的两个少年，唯一的成绩就是还没有死掉。  
两人蜷缩在一块凸出岩石的下方，空间仅仅容得下他们挤靠在一起。  
马尔福注视着黑漆漆的岩顶，滂沱的雨水狂敲着他的皮鞋尖。响亮的狂笑声、醉醺醺的叫嚷声在附近徘徊，回荡着黑暗、潮湿和寒冷。  
“我们可能就要死了——”马尔福说，但声音如此之低，在噼里啪啦的雨声中，罗恩可以假装没有听到。  
“我会保护你，活到最后——”罗恩没有抬头看马尔福的脸，因为那人蹙眉似是无声哭泣的模样会让他疼到混沌。  
罗恩依旧眉眼弯弯的，那些轻声细语像一根极轻极轻的羽毛落在心湖，投下微小的倒影。  
马尔福嗯了声，反握住他触到自己手背上的手掌。

03.  
熹微的晨光打在两人彻夜颤抖的睫毛上，整个地面都是湿漉漉的，残留着大片水渍，空气中还弥漫着一股再熟悉不过的鲜血气味。  
罗恩和马尔福慢慢钻出岩石，身体僵硬得如同腐朽的木板，又冷又累地翻爬回原来的营地。  
一切似乎平静多了，也许骚乱已经结束了。陆陆续续有存活的巫师回归，他们商量着转移阵地，修整剩余战斗力后加紧向集中营霍格沃茨进发。  
……  
黑暗的河面上遗落了斑驳而朦胧的月光，实际上只是夜色的原因，缓缓淌动的支流水并不浑浊。罗恩稍稍离开岸边，将整个身子都浸在水里，囫囵地洗着脸。  
“韦斯莱——”  
懒洋洋的腔调自身后传来，在四周都是密林杂草鬼森森的环境里，罗恩确实吓了一跳，差点被一口水呛到。他扭回头，看到马尔福浅灰色的双眸正从岸上以一种明显不满的情绪俯视着他，他的脸色几乎与惨白的月光融为一体。  
“你离开了，但是并没有和我说——”马尔福蹙起眉，语气充满了恼意与焦躁，“我在营地找了个遍——”  
罗恩突然觉得自己像是做了什么罪大恶极的恨事，不由有些虚弱地辩驳：“你睡着了，我不想吵醒你。你好几晚都没能安心阖眼了——”  
马尔福灰色的瞳眸微微一眯，盯着罗恩看了半晌，才渐渐放松下来。他从口袋里掏出一张手帕，打湿后擦了擦自己的手背，露出似乎是能接受的表情。  
接着马尔福抬手脱下了西服外套搭在岸边，随意地扯散了领结，领带松松垮垮地落在衬衫上。他开始解开衬衫最上面的那颗纽扣，修长的手指极富耐心地逐一挑开，动作优雅得仿佛一场完美的礼仪展示。  
罗恩的脸立马被热气染红，一直蔓延到了耳根。娇生惯养的皮肤细腻无瑕，滑润得犹如绸缎，罗恩感觉自己的目光能够从马尔福的喉结毫无阻碍地滑向紧绷结实的腹部。黑色的长裤被剥落，露出纤直而修长的双腿，瘦削的肌肉像是有生命力般偾张。等到马尔福的手指来到黑色丝绸的边缘，喉结吞咽的动作让罗恩惊醒，欲盖弥彰地在周围拍打出一片水花，强迫自己收回黏在隐隐显出浅金色的隐秘之地的视线。  
马尔福似乎从头到尾都没注意到罗恩的不对劲，慢条斯理地按照自己的节奏进行着。他踏入河中，来到与罗恩隔着一块月斑距离的位置。  
罗恩的鼻尖几乎埋在了水里，视线乱瞟，一时之间空气里沉默得只剩下马尔福自己缓慢的呼吸。  
“韦斯莱，你流血了？”马尔福冷不丁地出声。  
“什么？”罗恩眨了眨眼睛，似乎没反应过来。  
“这儿——”马尔福走近了些，横搭在他们之间的月光瞬间破碎。他撩起罗恩垂到水面的发尾，指尖若有若无地触碰到那块肌肤。  
“不——是你的发丝，太像了——”马尔福舔了舔下唇，像是喃喃自语般开口。他发觉罗恩垂下的金色睫毛被雾气湿成一片一片，蓝色的瞳孔浅淡得像化成了水一样。一股留兰香沐浴剂的味道攀上鼻间，他不由轻轻嗅了嗅。  
罗恩觉得自己紧张得就要窒息了，他甚至能看清马尔福白皙手臂上青色的血管。他缓缓闭上眼睛掩饰住眼中几乎就要失控的情绪，故作镇定地咕哝道：“我想——我已经洗够了。”他刚跨出一步，就踩到了河底圆滑的鹅卵石，重心倾斜踉跄了一下。  
由于马尔福好心的出手帮忙，他们的胯骨重重地撞在了一块，疼痛让罗恩差点咬到自己的舌头。  
呼吸相贴的距离让罗恩的余光定格到马尔福削薄的上唇瓣——索吻一样的形状。罗恩僵着脊背一动不动地楞在了原地，他克制不住血气往腹部涌去，连连吸了几口冷气。  
马尔福也只是淡淡地说了一句：“注意点，韦斯莱——”然后放开了他。  
错开的瞬间，马尔福浓密而卷长的睫毛轻轻颤了颤，他的视线一直远远跟随着游回岸边的红色身影。

04.  
十几日后他们已经接近禁林边境。  
罗恩从来就不喜欢禁林——参天虬结的栎树完全遮盖住了天空，不仅生存着连《神奇动物在哪里》课本里都没有记载的神秘物种，还隐藏着一只恐怖凶残的八眼巨蛛。  
罗恩嘁嘁喳喳地抱怨着，马尔福看他一会发白一会涨红的脸颊觉得无比有趣，眉目间尽是温和的神色。  
变故总是悄无声息。他们刚踏进城堡的门厅，几个隶属魔法部的官员就有意无意地隔开了马尔福。  
为首的司长用他那沙哑刺耳的声音宣告道：“前几日我们接到一份报告，上面提到马尔福庄园已经被黑魔王占领了。所以，我们希望马尔福先生能够接受我们短期的观察。”声音不大不小刚好能使所有人听到。  
这分明就是变相的囚禁！罗恩楞了一下，下意识关注马尔福的反应。  
马尔福身子几不可察地晃了晃，他半眯着眼，声音很冷：“我必须回去。我的父亲母亲下落不明，你们没能保证他们的安全，这是你们的失职——”  
“很抱歉，你的父亲，被目睹在食死徒的队伍里。”  
人群轰然开始躁动，窸窸窣窣的私语不断传入耳朵——“该死的食死徒”“我们绝不为叛徒流血”“上次的袭击事件难道是”“他也是伏地魔的走狗我们被骗了”……  
马尔福的灰眼睛缓缓转动了一下，淡淡回应道：“我知道黑魔王为什么选择我们家——因为庄园里有一件他的魂器，只要能够先一步找到并销毁它，一定会重挫黑魔王。”  
质疑的声音却越来越大，嗡嗡地闹得罗恩脑仁直疼，有些人甚至带上了攻击性。  
“虽然你很聪明，但是仅凭一面之词，我们不会冒险。马尔福先生，要么配合我们的工作，要么你自己将那个神秘的东西带回来。”  
“等下，我也一起去。”罗恩上前一步，站在马尔福身旁。狐疑和恶意的目光让内脏不适地翻腾起来，但罗恩不打算退缩。  
片刻的沉默。  
“请便——明晚之前不回来，无论生死，我们都将把你们列入狩猎的食死徒名单里。”那口气如同念台词一般无感情。  
罗恩耸耸肩，捏了下马尔福的手腕，走近好友向他们解释到——虽然看起来更像是吵架。  
马尔福走出气氛凝滞的门厅，在走廊里发呆，他的心绪很乱。  
罗恩不知道什么时候来到了他的身后，陪他安静站了会，然后才出声打破沉默。  
“话说回来，其实我是从霍格沃茨毕业的——”  
“我听父亲说过，你们一家都是在霍格沃茨上学，并且以分到愚蠢冲动的格兰芬多学院为荣——”  
“嘿！你是想吵架吗！”罗恩佯装出生气的样子，稍稍提高音量：“格兰芬多可是多勇而无畏！”  
“我一直接受私教——霍格沃茨虽然离我们家很近，但是父亲不喜欢邓布利多，我只来过这儿一次——”马尔福不可置否地挑了挑眉，继而漫不经心地说道。  
“我知道——”  
“什么？”  
“我见过你——三强争霸赛的时候，你在中庭等你的父亲，我一眼就看到你了——”  
再多的话语被罗恩眸底漾开的一种极致的温柔所消融，两人默契地转移视线，各怀心事。  
在这里，只要仰头就能欣赏到浓郁美丽的夜空，犹如高贵柔滑的、质地上乘的深蓝色天鹅绒，闪着朦胧的点点银光——如果不是时机不对，倒也不失为一个用来和情人浪漫约会的好地方。  
马尔福细薄的唇角微微勾着，而一团红晕渐渐在罗恩脸颊上泛起。

05.  
偌大的庄园古堡，只有一处窗户透露出亮光。屋里很宽敞，高窗上遮着长长的绸缎帷幔，天花板上挂着水晶的枝形吊灯，灯光折射得晃眼。  
一个身影从大理石壁炉前的座椅里站了起来，那双冷漠的灰眼睛转了转，视线落到罗恩身上，在看到马尔福后情绪变得有些激动。旁边的客厅门掐着时间打开了，一个尖细的说话声把罗恩的不安推向制高点。  
贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇绕着他们缓缓走过来，停在马尔福的右边。“德拉科——”她像是憋着狂笑般颤抖地说着，“你是来投靠黑魔王的吗？带着你的小情人？”  
沉默中气氛异常紧张，“我不——不确定。”马尔福和罗恩保持着一段距离，似乎有些不敢看他。  
卢修斯朝马尔福微微点了点头，他才用平淡的口气小声回应道：“是。”  
罗恩的嘴唇嚅动着，他看到贝拉特里克斯手臂上烙进肉里的黑魔标记，一股恶寒灌入了他的喉咙，冷彻心肺。他沸腾的脑海里是一幅幅烧灼而模糊的画面，他忘不了那些有着这样丑陋标记的手臂，是如何将无辜的麻瓜甚至巫师开膛破肚的。他的脸扭曲了，愤怒和悲痛使他浑身发抖。  
“我会杀了你！”  
“你是纯血统？”贝拉特里克斯夸张地讥讽道，透过肿胀的眼皮盯着罗恩看：“哎哟，可不能糟蹋太多纯血统的血——”  
她那根咄咄逼人的魔杖抵在脸皮像磨刀一般，面颊上热乎乎的、黏稠的感觉告诉他，他正在流血。  
“可惜在我的名单上，纯血叛徒和泥巴种一样该死——”  
罗恩咬牙对准贝拉特里克斯发射了一道致命的咒语，但是打偏了，击到了卢修斯的座椅上，轰地燃起了一团火焰。  
“继续！”贝拉特里克斯仿佛狂喜得难以自抑，她看起来恐怖而扭曲。一条细细的火苗蹿出她的魔杖，在罗恩脚边的地毯上烧了一个洞。一道钻心剜骨毫无间隙地接上，打中了罗恩的胸口，让他摔倒在地。  
世界渐渐化为疼痛和一片模糊，从来没有过这样的痛，连带着细胞都在收缩着疼痛。罗恩不顾一切地挣扎，克制不住地干呕，脸侧的伤口在地毯上蹭出一滩血迹。  
“别弄脏我的房间！”卢修斯的声音里透露出冷意，毫无血色的脸上尽是嫌恶。他快速地扫了一眼马尔福。  
贝拉特里克斯无趣地哼了声，用魔杖押着罗恩走向角落的地牢。在进入黑暗前，罗恩最后看了一眼客厅——马尔福凝固的苍白身影慢慢从朦胧的视线里消失。  
马尔福可以看到罗恩的身子在剧烈地发抖，牢门重重关上引起的回声还没有完全消失，正下方就传来了一声凄厉的、拖长了的尖叫。  
马尔福失神地走向卢修斯，心头极度恐惧，那些揪心的惨叫比他这一个月、这一辈子任何时候听到的都要痛苦。那种绝望与无助侵上心头，蔓延到全身。  
罗恩被扔在潮湿发霉的地下室，浑浑噩噩地不知道过了多久，上方的石门才再次开启。昏暗的光线泄了进来，填满整个空间，看这光的感觉，外头也并不明亮。  
“你走吧——”马尔福轻声说道。他走下那一段极陡的楼梯，好像坠入了雾中，一股难耐的寒气悄悄袭来，每一步都更冷一分。  
“那你呢？”罗恩稍稍撑起身子看向他，他的手里被塞进一本老旧的日记本。  
马尔福轻轻摇了摇头，似是不经意地把左手臂藏到了身后。  
他看见罗恩脸上的污泥瞬间被泪水冲刷出两道细沟。  
然后他吻住了他，以前所未有的方式，品尝着他那沾染灰尘与血气的柔软。  
这段寂然无声的幸福，如同麻瓜火柴的烛焰一般，停留片刻便熄灭了。

06.  
战争持续了两年，终于落到尾声。罗恩又等了一年，魔法界才传来一些有关马尔福家的消息。  
狂风裹着雨夹雪，扑打着结冰的窗棂，溅满雨雪的窗玻璃在窗框里咔咔作响，屋内却暖和得不真实，炉栅里噼噼啪啪地燃着旺火，整个房间泛着洋洋的橘黄色，让人昏昏欲睡。  
罗恩放慢眨眼的频率，他想，等到暴风雪初霁，也许就可以再次见到那个人了。  
意外的敲门声响起，看到被雨雪淋得湿漉漉的铂金色头发时，罗恩着实吃了一惊。  
那人头发有些长了，微微卷曲着；下巴尖细了些，法令纹也深了，脸色透出不健康的苍白——但依旧是高贵的一张面容。罗恩眼角跳了一下才注意到要收回几乎满溢出情绪的目光。  
马尔福进了门，在脚垫上蹭掉鞋底的积雪，抽出魔杖花样复杂地舞了一下，杖尖冒出的热气将大衣上的水汽蒸发干了。一切收拾妥当后，他才慢悠悠地坐进茶几旁边的沙发。  
“我听镇上的人说，一个红头发的外地人住在这儿，想着也许——”马尔福轻轻开口，顿了顿语气突然带上一丝迷茫:“我以为你会放弃，毕竟，发生了这么多事。”  
他凝望着罗恩身后的壁灯——那里积着薄薄的灰尘，蜡烛头还留在插座里，凝固的烛泪像冰晶一样滴垂着。  
余光里罗恩摇了摇头。  
“你知道吗，从第一次见到你开始我就觉得，你的眼睛很好看，而你的笑容漂亮得足以抹去一切阴霾，每次想起都会让我感到快乐，又会让我难过得想哭——”  
罗恩蜷缩在沙发上，自言自语般:“因为我不曾拥有过，而你也不再笑了。但我还是忍不住要靠近你，当我几乎要说出这些心思的时候，你不知道，我已经憋了多久。然后你又离我而去，我还是觉得，我会永远地爱着你——”  
马尔福陷入了沉思，他垂下睫毛，缓缓闭上了眼睛。“你应该知道，我不是一定会来的。我甚至也把握不准自己的命运——”  
罗恩站起身，挤进了马尔福的沙发里，亲吻他薄薄的眼皮。“如果你没来，那只能是我等得不够久——”  
一抹浅淡的笑意掠过马尔福苍白的脸庞，像温柔的风缓缓吹过石楠丛和蓝铃花群。  
他抱住了罗恩，贴着他的鼻翼磨蹭，眼底闪烁着微微的亮光。“你说得对。或许，我不曾离开过，一直就在你的心里——”  
执念，是所有痛苦的开端，也会是所有幸福的开端。

—END—


End file.
